


you're a natural, kid

by thegreatpumpkin



Series: camera shy [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camfic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin
Summary: Thor joins Loki on his weekly stream. Or, Ty Trouble puts to rest some inaccurate rumors about the mysterious Dreamboy.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: camera shy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209221
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	you're a natural, kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> Written last year as a treat for the lovely maharlika, who deserves all good things, but I've been sitting on posting it here till the previous fic was done.
> 
> This is set after Chapter 27 of "press record, i'll let you film me" and probably doesn't make sense if you haven't read that first, but I'm not your dad, I can't tell you what to do.
> 
> Also, again, I don't know anything about the reality of camming. Pretend, for the sake of entertainment, that this occurs in a universe close to but not identical to our own, and any inaccuracies are actually just the places where the story universe branches off.

**you’re a natural, kid**

“Welcome back, my delicious deviants.  _ So _ sorry for the technical difficulties last time, they should be completely worked out. Now then.” Ty Trouble leaned into the camera a little, resting his chin primly on his knuckles. “Before we get started, I have to debunk a few rumors. There have been some wild stories going around on Twitter—that my reaction was fake, that I staged the timing of the video cutting out.  _ Some _ of you even suggested I paid another camboy to do the scene with me.”

There was some motion in the edge of the frame, behind him; then suddenly he was pulled backwards into the arms of a big blond  _ wall _ of muscle, a chiseled statue of a man wearing a red mask to match Ty’s and no shirt. The newcomer ignored the camera, bending his head to kiss one side of Ty’s neck while Ty smirked. “So let’s just put that all to rest  _ right now,” _ Ty went on, licking his lips as the man behind him lifted his head, finally acknowledging the camera to give it a predatory grin.

"Apparently," the man said, amused and smug, "I'm Dreamboy."

~

Thor had been nervous about the idea when they first discussed it. He wasn't half as good with words as Loki, and trying to do something scripted was even worse. At last Loki had just kissed him until he calmed down, then said, "You don't have to talk much. Just introduce yourself, explain the game, and follow my lead. You don't have to act, either. Just do whatever you're feeling—smug? possessive? They'll eat it up."

"If you say so."

Loki gave him that look that made him hot all over. "Believe me, they're going to go  _ wild _ for you."

~

The chat, predictably, had gone wild from the moment Thor was  _ visible, _ but neither of them read what people were saying. Not yet.

Thor ran his hands up Loki's chest, over his shoulders, down his arms—and then, without warning, moved back and pulled Loki’s wrists together behind his back to hold them in one hand, tugging him sideways a little so the audience could see. "I hear you all like it when Ty does dirty things to himself. But I  _ also _ thought you might like having a little more...control. And seeing Ty have a little  _ less _ control. Don't we all want to see this brat put in his place, a little bit?"

Loki elbowed him as best as he could with his wrists held behind him. Thor gave him a devastating look and growled,  _ "Behave." _

The chat loved that, of course. Thor went on. "So consider  _ me  _ your avatar for the evening. Tell me what you want to see me do to him, and I'll do it. There are a few ground rules," he added sternly, counting them off on the fingers of his free hand. "First, nothing to inflict pain—I'm not that kind of Dom. Second, no ass to mouth—we're keeping it clean. Well, for a given value of clean." He gave the kind of charming grin that would have made Loki swoon, if he were seeing it directly instead of on the video thumbnail on the laptop screen. "Third, Ty comes first. I agreed to this because I want to  _ fully _ enjoy myself, so if I start coming too close or just feel like I’m getting there too fast, I'll stop what we're doing and change it up for something else you’ve asked for. Got that? Great. Then you can go ahead and start making some suggestions, and we'll give you tip goals for each one."

"Hard to believe this is his first time, isn't it?" Loki said, grinning. "He's a natural." It was a tease, but also a reassurance—Thor was doing just fine.

Most of the chat's responses weren't exactly creative, but that was for the best. Creative was dangerous, in this business. "Let's start small," Thor said. "One hundred tokens and I'll strip off this absolutely ridiculous piece of nothing he's wearing—kneel up, I want them to see." Loki obediently knelt up so the camera had a better view of the iridescent, strappy underwear he had on. "Show them the back," Thor commanded, releasing his wrists so he could. Loki sat down again, rolling onto his front so he was draped over Thor's lap with his face in Thor's crotch—even now, he was such a fucking tease—then got his knees under him so he was face-down ass-up directly in front of the camera. Thor couldn't help rewarding that with a smack to one cheek—he had said he wouldn't  _ hurt _ Loki, but there was no harm in a little light spanking. Loki yelped where his face was pressed against Thor's erection, and the sound sent any blood that was still north of his hips bolting downwards.

"Hmm, they really like this frothy little scrap of nothing," Thor observed, sliding a finger under one of the straps and pulling it back to let it snap against Loki's ass, more sound than sting. "Well, then, if we can get to  _ two  _ hundred in the next minute, he'll keep them on for now and I'll make him strip me instead so we can get to some of your other suggestions."

He wound his fingers in Loki's hair while he waited, tugging him up for a long, heated kiss. Loki winked at him on the way up—a wink just for Thor, since he was still facing away from the camera. When they broke apart again, both breathing hard, Thor leaned forward again to check the screen and then grinned wickedly at Loki. "The people have spoken. They want to see my dick. Oh, and I  _ guess _ they want to see you get it out." Loki batted his eyelashes prettily, then reached for Thor's waistband, but Thor grabbed his wrists. "Oh, I don't think they'll be satisfied with that, do you? I've seen your videos, your viewers expect high-quality content. Do it with your teeth."

The look Loki gave him was a scorching combination of impressed and  _ how dare you,  _ and Thor's cock jerked at the sight. Still, he smiled sweetly back, nudging Loki off of him and scooting backwards off the bed to stand at the edge of it while Loki crawled towards him on hands and knees.

He'd worn track pants with the idea of getting them off easily, though he hadn't guessed how necessary that was going to end up being. Loki nuzzled his way up the line of his cock; Thor, playing for the camera, put a hand in his hair and gently but firmly pulled him back to the task at hand. Loki grinned against the fabric and then caught one end of the drawstring between his teeth, tugging it until the bow unravelled, then worked on loosening the waistband. Once he started to pull it down, Thor sneakily helped, pushing the pants down in the back so that Loki mostly only had to get them past the tent of his erection to get them to fall to his ankles. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder so he could step out of them with a little grace; then there was nothing between him and the camera but a pair of dark red briefs, straining like they were about to give out.

Loki leaned in again, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the briefs, and any remaining self-consciousness fled. This was the person behind Ty Trouble, the reality behind all the flash, and he was Thor's entirely. It was a fantasy come true to be here, to show the whole world:  _ I can have what you can't! _ Even if the fiction they were selling said otherwise.

"These too," Thor said sternly, to disguise the tenderness he was afraid would creep in. Loki still heard it though, judging by the warm way he gazed up at him as he obeyed. Thor didn't help this time, letting him struggle a little—it would make a pretty picture, since Loki could somehow imbue even the most awkward motions with beauty. Then suddenly Thor was naked on camera, and he couldn't even worry about it because Loki was breathing on his cock in a way that stole all his higher cognitive functions.

He pushed Loki gently back, just so he could collect himself. Loki made room for him on the bed again; Thor knelt, one knee and then the other, shuffling forward to read the chat again. He gave a little huff of laughter at one of the messages complimenting his cock— "Thank you,  _ amoral_lady, _ I'm pretty attached to it," a joke that made Loki groan, then skimmed the others. "Ooh, we have some good ideas in here. Several requests for a good old fashioned blow job, but  _ DoomDick45 _ says you should put my balls in your mouth. I think we'd better start with that and work up to the part where I fuck your throat, don't you?"

Loki batted his eyelashes. "But I'm  _ delicate,  _ Dreamboy. You'll go easy, won't you?"

~

Thor had also brought up some other concerns. They'd only been fucking for a few days, after all—he didn't know Loki's boundaries yet, had only just started cataloguing the things he liked and didn't like in bed. "What if they want me to do something you aren't comfortable with?"

Loki had smiled. "The great thing about having as many regulars as I have—besides the money, of course—is that you'll have way more suggestions to pick from than you can reasonably do anyway. Just pick the ones that aren't a problem."

Thor had persisted. "But I mean, what if I don't realize it's something you're not comfortable with? I know you've got a persona you're trying to project, I don't want to force you into anything just because the camera is on."

Loki had rolled his eyes. "You think I can't talk my way out of anything I don't want? Give me a little credit." But when Thor had still looked worried, he sighed, half-smiling. "Fine. You want code words? Some little secret safewords between you and me?"

_ "Yes,"  _ Thor said, relieved at the solution.

Loki smirked at him. "Fine. Let's say...if I call you Dreamboy—addressed to you directly, I mean, not introducing you or talking to the audience—that means we can continue but go carefully. And if I call you  _ baby,  _ that means I don't want to do the suggestion at all. Then it's on you to get us out of it."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "You  _ hate _ when adults call each other 'baby.'"

"Exactly. So I sure as hell won't say it on accident."

~

"But I'm  _ delicate,  _ Dreamboy. You'll go easy, won't you?"

Thor reached out, running his thumb gently along Loki's lower lip. "Don't worry, you're too pretty for me to want to break you. On second thought, I'd rather lie back and let you do all the work, anyway." His eyes sparkled, a little teasing. "After all the times I apparently gave you jerk-off material for this very channel...I think you owe me."

"I  _ suppose  _ that's fair," Loki said primly, like a queen grudgingly bestowing a pardon on a useful criminal.

"Well, then." Thor sprawled back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide, one knee bent with his foot planted on the bed. He gestured dramatically to the space between them, a smug grin on his lips. "Get down here and put that gorgeous mouth to good use."

Loki rolled his eyes, but moved between Thor's knees, slightly to one side so that he wasn't blocking the view—Thor took the hint and shifted a bit, so that the bent knee was away from the camera. He was impressed by how easily Loki worked around the mask, carefully positioning himself so that it didn't get in the way as he tongued his way up Thor's perineum and over his balls. Thor forgot entirely about the camera then, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall back to focus on the sensation. "Fuck, yeah, like that." Loki made a pleased little hum and gently cradled one in his mouth, his tongue tracing careful patterns. Thor ran his fingers distractedly through Loki's hair, biting his lip as Loki let that one slip out of his mouth and moved to the other. He lifted his head after a long moment, winking at the camera before tugging gently at Loki's hair again. "A good start, but now I want to see what else you've got. I've seen some of the absolutely wicked things you do to toys in these videos. How about applying them to a real cock?"

Loki was only too happy to obey. He nudged Thor subtly as he lifted up to press a kiss to the head; Thor took his meaning and shifted further sideways, ending up in a diagonal line across the bed so that Loki was more in profile, the things he was doing with his mouth entirely visible.

And  _ oh, fuck, _ the things he was doing with his mouth.

It wasn't that Thor hadn't  _ known,  _ both from the videos and from recent firsthand demonstration, how good he was. But Loki was showing off now, being  _ Ty _ now, and  _ goddamn  _ but Thor was weak for it. There was a spot beneath the head that Loki's tongue could find unerringly, making Thor's toes curl every time; then again, he had an entire catalogue of spots that could make Thor lose his mind on command. And that wasn't even touching on how easily—and  _ non-fucking-chalantly— _ he could deepthroat, even with a cock Thor's size. It felt incredible, but watching it happen was almost better than that; even with his lips stretched and wet, Thor's cock down his throat, Loki still managed to look smugly pleased with himself.

Thor let it go as long as he thought he could without getting into the danger zone of coming. He managed to stretch that time a bit by engaging with the audience, leaning forward on one elbow to read the screen as best he could without dislodging Loki. "Seems like they appreciate your technique, Trouble," he teased, trying to keep the breathiness out of his voice. "This boy definitely knows his way around a cock, as you can see. It's hot when he does it with a toy, but there's nothing like the real thing. Is there?" he added, that part addressed to Loki, who made a muffled noise that was probably something rude but still brought up goosebumps on the back of Thor's neck from the vibration.

"Speaking of toys, I wonder what I should do to him next? I assume you're going to want to see me fuck him before we sign off tonight, but...we probably have time for some more fun before that. What do you say, Ty?" He tugged Loki gently off his cock, both to let him chime in (was Thor doing it right?) and to cool down a little.

Loki licked his lips, then wiped his mouth slowly with the back of one hand, turning to the camera. "I don't know. I didn't have any toys prepared for tonight...I think they had better make it extremely worth my while. And yours, since you'll be the one entertaining them while I find something suitable. Shall we say...a thousand tokens before you can get three fingers in me? That's more than fair, your fingers are huge, it will take a bit." He grabbed Thor's wrist, bringing his hand forward to show the camera. "See?"

"You've taken bigger," Thor growled against his ear, though loud enough for the mic to pick up. "And you'll need them if you're going to take all of  _ me."  _ He wrapped an arm around Loki's chest, grinding against him playfully.

Loki's breath hitched. "Well,  _ give  _ them to me, then." He snatched the lube off the desk and pressed it into Thor's hand, pushing him onto his back and kneeling over him.

Thor propped himself up on one elbow to lean around him, giving the camera a deadpan look. "Well, look who suddenly thinks he's in charge." He turned his head to growl against Loki's ear again. "You're going to take whatever we give you, Trouble,  _ whenever  _ we give it to you, and you're going to like it."

Thor dropped back down, tugging Loki down onto hands and knees over him so that the camera's view was entirely Loki's gorgeous ass. It gave them a moment of privacy, and Loki grinned hugely at him, mouthing  _ You're really good at this  _ as Thor grinned back.

No time to waste, though. Thor yanked down Loki's strappy, shiny lingerie just far enough to give him access and the camera a sightline, leaving them where they stuck at his upper thighs. At first he just squeezed Loki's cheeks, spreading them to show off the view; after a moment he stroked his fingers down Loki's crack and over his hole, just teasing featherlight touches. Let them build up a little bit of anticipation. Finally he grabbed the lube, uncapping it between their bodies to spread over his fingers, because it was easier than trying to reach around Loki to do it—and besides, the porn he watched usually skipped over that part.

He lifted his head to give Loki a quick kiss—another thing just for them—then reached up between Loki’s legs, beginning to rub over his entrance with more intent.

Loki began rocking into the touch just a little, rhythmic movements in time with his breathing, and Thor responded by pressing the tip of one finger in very shallowly every time he pushed backwards. Loki moaned, not loudly but enough above his usual volume to be clearly performing for the camera. "I know I said I was delicate, but this is ridiculous."

"Hush," Thor said, also loud enough for the mic, and slid his entire middle finger in smoothly.

Loki gasped dramatically, but Thor had known he could take it. He could take one finger pretty consistently with very little coaxing. Still, it looked to the audience like he was being put in his place, especially when Thor began thrusting with it almost immediately.

He took longer with the second finger, easing and stretching, thumb rubbing over Loki's perineum. Loki opened up easily for him, though, and when Thor began angling to rub over his prostate he arched his back so prettily that continuing to go slow was impossible. By the time he'd added that third finger, Loki was rocking back again, this time with his whole body, fucking himself on Thor's fingers.

Thor hoped the viewers were ready, because if he didn't stop soon he was going to spoil the game by pulling his fingers out and dragging Loki down onto his cock instead. He mustered his willpower, sliding them out and slapping Loki's thigh gently. "Off you go. Let's see what your degenerates decided about the toy." He sat up as Loki dismounted, wiping his fingers off idly on his leg as he checked the screen. They'd blown past the goal without a problem and kept right on tipping; apparently, they liked seeing Ty not have the upper hand for once.

"Should I start looking?" Loki had wriggled the rest of the way out of his fancy underwear while Thor was checking the numbers.

"You should. They're  _ very _ enthusiastic." Thor would have liked to request the snake toy, but he wasn't sure whether Loki had it easily at hand, and besides a vibrator would probably make for a better show. "What do you think, degenerates? Something with a bit of a buzz?" He waited a beat, then gave Loki an imperious look. "Well, you heard them."

Loki rolled his eyes, then got up from the bed, stepping off camera to open a drawer and rummage through it as quietly as possible. Thor lounged back against the pillows while he waited, giving the camera a sultry smile and slowly fucking up into his fist— _ very  _ slowly, because he was seriously in need by now. But he had to keep it together for a bit longer, so he could take Loki apart. At least the wait would be well worth it.

Loki came back with the prostate massager he'd used before, when Thor had been the one to tip him into orgasm. His wicked grin said he hadn't forgotten. Apparently it could also be controlled by remote—he handed the remote over to Thor, his gaze hot.

Thor chuckled. "That will do, won't it, degenerates?" He beckoned to Loki, laying him down with his back against Thor's chest, both of them propped up against the pillows. "Hands behind your knees, hold them up for me," he ordered, lubing up the massager as Loki obediently folded himself in half, eventually hooking his elbows under his knees to make it a position he could maintain. Thor reached down to ease the toy into him, making sure it was seated correctly, but didn’t turn it on just yet.

“Hey,” he said, and Loki half-turned his head to listen. “There was another suggestion from early on I think we should take now.”

“Oh?” Loki said lightly.

Thor wrapped an arm around him to put his hand lightly on Loki’s throat, both as a possessive hold, and using his thumb against Loki’s jaw to turn his head further. “Your degenerates want to see how filthy you kiss.”

“And this was the position you thought was ideal?” Loki teased.

“Oh, did you want me to make it easy for you?” Thor teased back. “I didn’t realize this was amateur hour.”

Loki couldn’t resist the challenge, of course, as Ty or as himself. He twisted around to meet Thor’s mouth, making the kiss incredibly dirty and very performative, with lots of tongue. More tongue than Thor normally liked, honestly, but—showbiz.

He let Loki get very into it before he hit the  _ on _ button on the remote.

Loki jerked and swore, fighting a grin. “Oh, you fucking  _ asshole,” _ he purred, squirming in Thor’s arms, “if that didn’t feel so good I’d bite you.”

“You’d have to reach me first.” Thor shifted them just enough that Loki couldn’t, then casually pushed another button, changing the vibration pattern. Loki hissed sharply through his teeth, dropping his head back against Thor’s shoulder, then moaned helplessly as it continued. “Oh, looks like that’s a good one. We’ll remember that.”

“Can I touch myself?” Loki gasped out, after a moment.

“Hmm. No, but since you asked first, I bet your degenerates would want me to reward you.  _ I’ll _ touch you.” Thor wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock, jerking him off in slow pulls that made it impossible for Loki to keep still; he wiggled, and rocked, and twisted restlessly in Thor’s arms.  _ That, _ Thor knew from experience, was not faked at all.

He played with the settings on the remote, never warning Loki before he switched them or turned up the intensity—though he did make playful faces that Loki couldn’t see for the viewers’ benefit every time he was about to push a button. It didn’t take terribly long before Loki’s fitful breaths sounded a little like crying; suddenly, he was arching hard against Thor and gasping, “Dreamboy, please,  _ please, _ I can’t—”

Thor subtly turned the intensity down just a notch, kissing Loki’s temple softly. “You can. Just a little longer, Ty, you’re being so good. We know you can do it.” Loki shuddered, and Thor could feel goosebumps ticking up on his skin, but his breath evened out a little and he managed to nod. “Good boy.”

Thor turned his attention to the camera, his smile still a little soft. “See how sweet he can be when he doesn’t get what he wants all the time? It’s good for him to have to wait a little.” He licked his lips. “But I think after this we should reward him for doing so well. What do you think? Should we fuck him like he deserves? Tell me what position you think we should take him in.”

While the chat chewed on that, he turned his head, lips barely moving against Loki’s ear to murmur, “You okay?”

Loki made the softest happy  _ hmm _ of agreement, pressing himself back into Thor’s chest.

“Before we stop here, I’m going to take my hand off his dick and turn this thing all the way up—just to see what it can do,” Thor said, winking at the camera. He made sure that Loki could see his hand on the remote, though; he wasn’t really turning it all the way up, just a few notches higher than it was currently. “Ready? 3, 2, 1…”

Loki played it up beautifully, arching his back and  _ keening, _ chanting  _ please, please, please!  _ but never one of their safewords, so Thor knew it was all right. He left it on just long enough for Loki to make a pretty picture, then dialed down the intensity one notch at a time until it was off, reaching down to ease the toy out of his brother.

“You did so good, Ty, we’re so proud of you. Look at how gorgeous you are. We’re so lucky to see this side of you,” Thor praised, putting the toy aside and then petting and kissing Loki. “Do you feel up to reading the suggestions? See how we’re going to reward you?”

Loki nodded, still flushed and panting—Thor wasn’t lying, every single fucking person on this stream was  _ insanely _ lucky to get to see him this way, Thor included. Loki eased his legs down and, with a little help from Thor, got to his hands and knees to crawl forward on the bed and read the chat. “Oh,” he said, sounding all breathy and a little wrecked, “they’ve got some very fun ideas. Although some of them possibly break the laws of physics—yes, I mean you,  _ grandmasturbater. _ Some people want to see you fold me in half again with my legs over your shoulders, which, excellent choice. There’s also a significant contingent in favor of having me face-down, ass-up again, only with you fucking me from behind this time, which I can certainly,” he smirked at his own joke, “get behind. Although…”

“Although?” Thor asked, because of course that was leading somewhere interesting.

“Someone just suggested we live out one of my fantasies from before you so unceremoniously crashed my previous stream. The one where you show off those gorgeous muscles and pick me up to bounce me on your cock.”

Thor couldn’t help it, even knowing Loki’s attitude was all for show. Hearing him say such filthy things without the least bit of self-consciousness was the hottest thing he could imagine, and his cock was starting to throb now, impatient for attention. He took a breath. “I think,” he said slowly, as if considering it, “that kind of entertainment is going to cost extra. You want to set a goal?”

“Fantasies coming true is definitely the big leagues. If you gorgeous gremlins want to see that, I think we’ll need to make it to five thousand in the next—let’s see, since it’s my fantasy, I’ll give you three whole minutes. I really want you to make it, but I can’t wait much longer, you’ve already done a number on me. If we don’t make it, then Dreamboy will pick one of the other two options.” Loki blew the camera a kiss. “And while you’re all working on that, I’m going to indulge myself a little, and make out with this absolute living  _ god _ of a man.” Thor was only too happy to participate in that little diversion, taking control for the look of the thing—the only hard part was  _ stopping _ after three minutes.

Loki chased him when he pulled away, but Thor put a finger to his lips and smiled coyly. "Ah ah ah, be gracious. That was a freebie. Now we're going back to letting the degenerates drive, hmm?" Loki nibbled gently at his finger, and he laughed and turned to check the total.

It was closer to ten thousand than to five.

"Holy shit," he murmured, appreciatively, "apparently your degenerates have just as much of an obsession with you being picked up as you do."

"We'll need to move the camera just a bit, darlings," Loki said to the viewers, cool as anything, but Thor could read the excitement in his expression. They took a minute to get things rearranged, so that Thor would be able to stand without going out of frame, then Thor sat at the edge of the bed and stroked lube onto himself, patting his thighs in invitation with his free hand.

Loki happily straddled him, wrapping one arm around Thor's neck and positioning Thor's cock with the other. Thor got his arms under Loki's thighs, turning briefly to wink at the camera. "I hope you're ready," he said.

"I hope  _ you  _ are," Loki smirked back, sliding down his cock and making him groan. There was a moment while Thor pulled himself together and rearranged his grip, checking the balance—and then, slowly but gracefully, he stood up.

"Holy  _ fuck,"  _ Loki breathed, entirely genuine, as if he hadn't entirely believed it was going to happen until it had. Thor smiled, spread his feet for a slightly steadier stance, and then began fucking him.

He didn't really bounce Loki on his cock so much as hold him up and open while rocking into him, but it wasn't a distinction the audience was likely to care about, especially since he could keep this up for much longer. He couldn't go terribly deep, or be very particular about the angle, but Loki didn't seem to mind. After all, this  _ was _ his fantasy, so the mental stimulation was probably more than enough to make up for any physical shortfall. And he was so,  _ so  _ tight around Thor; Thor was enjoying it  _ plenty. _

"God, yeah," Thor roughed out, mostly for the benefit of the camera, "you feel as good as you look. That ass is a  _ sin, _ how do you stay so tight when I've seen the things you fit in here?"

Loki gave a strangled laugh. "Don't—ohgod—don't slut shame me on my own stream, asshole."

"What. Did. I tell you," Thor said, punctuating each section with a thrust, "about taking what we give you and liking it?"

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, but persisted, still grinning. "You can't—you can't stop me from—fuck,  _ there, _ from bitching. You wouldn't, mm, want to, I wouldn't be me."

"You  _ are _ an impossibly mouthy little brat, that's true." Thor leaned back a little to counterbalance Loki, so he could fuck him a little more vigorously. "But somehow we all love you anyway. Must be that amazing ass."

Loki was having a more difficult time getting out a snappy reply now. "My—my mouth is also—a big,  _ oh!  _ A big draw."

Thor snorted. "It gets you into as much trouble as it gets you out of. We shouldn't reward you, but—" he tilted his head up for a brief, hot kiss, "honestly I think we would all  _ really _ like to see you come now. Think you can manage that,  _ Trouble?" _

"Won't take, haa, much," Loki grinned. He shifted so his elbow was looped around Thor's neck, freeing up the other hand to jerk himself off a little desperately; Thor fucked him with intent now, because frankly holding up someone Loki's size for this long was much harder than it seemed. He wanted Loki to come as part of the gimmick, but once that was done he had every intent of dumping Loki onto his back on the bed and fucking him the good old-fashioned way.

Thor remembered what Loki had said about him, when he hadn't known he was Dreamboy.  _ He could break me in half, but he wouldn't. He'd be so, so gentle. _ Thor couldn't be quite as gentle as he wanted in front of the camera, but he did press soft, lingering kisses to the bare skin of Loki's arm and shoulder. Loki leaned in to let him continue along his collarbone; then he put his lips to Thor's forehead above the mask and breathed, barely audible, far too quiet for the mic to pick up— "Thor,  _ Thor,  _ I'm going to come—"

"Do it, little brother," Thor breathed back, just as soft. "Let them see."

Loki shook as he came, leaning away from Thor to make it more visible for the camera, streaking over his hand and up his chest. As soon as he was spent, Thor reeled him back in for a long, slow kiss, turning around and bending down to deposit him gently on the bed. Loki flopped back, grinning dazedly up at him, then rolled his head to one side to give the camera the same expression.

Thor was still inside him, but he didn’t start moving right away, leaning over to check the chat. “Hmm, they liked that a  _ lot.  _ So did I,” he added, with a low chuckle. “But it sounds like some people want a big finish. They want me to come,” he thrust once, “all over your face,” and thrust again.

Loki made a dramatic gesture of dismissal. “Are you  _ kidding _ me? This mask is dry-clean only, baby. You’d better stay south of my nose if you want to live past this stream.”

Thor smirked at the  _ baby, _ then began fucking him again, in long, smooth strokes. He had an easy out. “I’m going to come so hard, I bet I can just pull out and it will end up in your mouth.”

“Bet you twenty bucks it only makes it to my nipples,” Loki countered.

“It’s a bet,” Thor grunted, fucking him faster, and if he brushed over Loki’s prostate just a  _ little _ and made him whimper, well, that was what he got. “Your—mm—degenerates can judge who wins.” He  _ was _ going to come hard; he could already feel it building with all the subtlety and gentleness of a freight train. Unlikely that it would get anywhere near Loki’s face without intentionally aiming, but he was definitely going to make a mess of Loki’s stomach and chest, and probably get all the way up to his collarbones if he timed it right.

There was something tender in Loki’s expression as he gazed up at Thor, and it was doing a  _ lot _ to bring Thor to the edge. But then he said, “Hard to believe, mm, that this is Dreamboy’s first time, isn’t it? You should all tell him how proud you are of him.” He reached to touch Thor’s knee where it rested beside his hip, light and affectionate. “I know I am.”

And...that was  _ it _ for Thor. He groaned helplessly and pulled out, staying put so Loki couldn’t accuse him of cheating; it felt like he came for eternity, spilling and spilling until there was nothing left, and he felt fucking  _ incredible. _

Loki let him catch his breath for a long moment, then he pushed himself up in a movement that was both elegant and scorchingly sexual. If Thor hadn’t  _ just _ come—he dragged his attention back to the screen as Loki turned to face it, scrutinizing the thumbnail and then smugly pointing to the mess that ended just a little below his nipples. “Hmm, what’s that? Looks like twenty dollars that you owe me. Maybe my lovely monsters will throw a few tokens your way to take away the sting.”

Thor leaned in, swiping a finger below Loki’s ear, and held it up for his inspection. “Sorry, Trouble, try again.”

Loki caught his wrist and gave the camera his biggest Ty Trouble smile. “Thanks so much for joining us today, and for being  _ so _ welcoming to Dreamboy. Next time it will just be me again, so if you want a little tell-all when he can’t hear us talking about him, we can make that happen. In the meantime, I’m going to sign off, because…” he wrapped his lips around Thor’s finger, sucking it clean. “I have some evidence to destroy before I lose a bet.”

Then he ended the stream, and Thor tackled him to the bed, both of them laughing as they fell.


End file.
